


Nightly Shadows

by Flexor



Series: Nightly Shadows [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Reflection, Sexually Implicit, Will she? Won't she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: Blake Belladonna reflects on her life now that a certain Monkey Faunus has just popped up in her new life of exile. Is this a Good Thing or a Bad Thing?





	

>   
>  Die Gedanken sind frei.  
>  Wer kann sie erraten?  
>  Sie fliegen vorbei  
>  wie Nächtliche Schatten.  
>  Kein Mensch kann sie wissen.  
>  Kein Jäger erschießen  
>  mit Pulver und Blei.  
>  Die Gedanken sind frei.  
> 
> 
> \-- Anonymous  
> 

 

Blake Belladonna liked to sleep in the nude. It somehow felt more natural to her, even if she was sleeping in the natural on a very advanced cruise liner in the middle of the Western Ocean. Back at Beacon, of course, she'd had her friends with her, and putting herself on display like that might have raised a few eyebrows here and there. But here, now she had a cabin of her own, she could leave the pajamas in her bag. The sheets and blankets felt rough and starched against her skin, which she enjoyed.

She had her eyes closed, letting her thoughts run free, steering away, maybe, from the more traumatic events of this year, to the more pleasant ones.

So.

Sun.

Sun Wukong. Monkey Faunus. Rapscallion. Casual thief. Accomplished stowaway. Huntsman of considerable skill. And on the boat with her, with no getting away from him without swimming for a thousand miles.

He'd been _following_ her. When what you really want is a long boring time to do some quality soul searching, followed by a good long while grounding yourself with your family, the last thing you need is some _boy_ leaping out at you like a jack-in-the-box. Admittedly, his fighting skills had been welcome, given they'd had a rather bad case of the Grimm, but the rest of him? Not really.

Well...

Blake had to admit that of all the people that could have come leaping out at her, Sun was one of the least unwelcome. Here in the privacy of her own head, where thougths flew by like nightly shadows, unknowable by anyone, beyond the reach of hunters' bullets and gunpowder, she was free to think what she wanted. To be honest with herself.

She'd thought about Sun. She'd taken him to the dance, when she desperately needed to relax. And she'd enjoyed herself. Tied his tie for him. The idea of getting him somewhere private for a little heart to heart had not passed her by. But then, of course, things had become rather busy and the opportunity hadn't been there.

But now, there definitely was an opportunity. The trip would last another week or so. Plenty of time for some nice in depth discussions. So was the story of the Cat and the Monkey going anywhere? There was a decision to be made, and to be made _now_.

If the last year had taught her anything about Huntsman-Huntress relationships, it was that the most stupid thing you could do was wait. Wait for your thoughts to get clear. Simply to wait, with burning feelings in your heart, doubting whether the other would feel the same, and putting off the hunt till later. That's what Pyrrha had done. For reasons unknown, she'd fallen completely for, of all people, Vomit Boy, Jaune Arc. She'd waited for him to get over his crush on Weiss. She'd waited for him to catch on that one of the hottest chicks in the Academy wanted a piece of him. She'd waited, because they would be in this school together for four years at least. Plenty of time. And then, suddenly, unexpectedly, time had been up. Rumor had it that Jaune and Pyrrha had had one kiss. _One_ lousy kiss.

Pyrrha had always struck Blake as one of those girls who would be all pure, perfect, virtuous, chaste, up to and until the moment it became clear that yes, this was happening. At which point she'd turn into a wild animal and throw all restraint to the wind, hold nothing back, take everything Jaune had to give, and give everything of herself to him. Blake would have loved to see Pyrrha come down to breakfast one morning, all glowing, with a content little smile on her face, while behind her Jaune stumbled in, hardly able to walk, but with a big big goofy grin whenever he'd look at Pyrrha. Blake was almost certain that would have happened sometime. But now, she'd never know.

So.

Decision time.

Would she take Sun to see her mother? _Hi Mum, this is my new boyfriend._ Even in her own head, she went 'Yuk'. Sun was probably one of the most annoying people she knew. So convinced that he was the Gods' gift to women (and at least for the interested men, something nice to look at). He wasn't cocky. Cocks were _Sunny_. And the most annoying thing was that he was _right_. Some girls on the tribune at the Tournament had held up pictures of him. Drooled over him. And, Blake noted smugly, he'd been looking at _her_. Neptune hadn't even _seen_ Weiss. Suck it, Sister.

Note to self: Taking up with Monkey Boy was probably going to involve poking other girls away with sharp things. Luckily, Blake _had_ sharp things.

He'd been following her after she'd left Vale, hiding in the shadows in a ridiculous cloak out of a _Ninjas of Love_ novel, to make sure Blake was all right. Why? Apart of course from the fact that Blake was the hottest Cat Faunus for miles around. But if it had been just that, why not walk up to her earlier? Surely Sun wasn't afraid of being _rejected_? Or... Was he? There were plenty of pretty girls around, most of which he could probably talk into bed. Probably had. If Blake wouldn't bite, he could always get someone else.

The thought struck Blake. Was she the one that he didn't want to miss? Was she the one that had more going for herself than a nice pair of legs, deep soulful amber eyes, luscious black hair, and a feral streak to her mind that would guarantee a night like no other?

Out of all the girls that he could have if he wanted to, was she the one he _really_ wanted?

Don't be ridiculous. She was the moody one. The quiet one. The book worm. The wall flower. The one that didn't get any attention, and didn't care. Was he really that attracted to her? Blake considered the evidence, and came up with an answer, which was yes. Yes he was.

Well then, was Blake attracted to Sun? After all, all he had going for him was an unruly mop of blonde hair, a grin that told her she wanted him and they both knew it, strong arms, hard muscles, chiseled abs, a monkey tail that he could do things with she'd probably never even thought of, a butt carved out of marble, and other hard things. Further exploration might produce more interesting results.

So that was a 'Yes', then.

Could she live with him for any length of time without wanting to strangle him? Now that was a more difficult question. He had a talent for rubbing her the wrong way. Like the talent some boyfriends have for knowing exactly what you're thinking, except that Sun was exactly _wrong_ most of the time. But on the other hand, he always seemed to think the best of her, like she was this wonderful, brave, loyal friend. Sun saw Blake like the person she _wanted_ to be, but wasn't. Yet. She'd disappoint him. And then, he'd grow cold and leave. And she'd shatter into a thousand pieces like one of her clones.

Blake breathed in. Breathed out again.

So. Keep your distance, then? It seemed to be the safe option. But 'safe' was a relative thing. Blake thought of Pyrrha. She'd died without ever telling Jaune she loved him, and only now, when it was too late, did Jaune realise that she did, and that he loved her. That didn't seem very safe to Blake either.

So...

Was she going to put a leash on Monkey Boy? And allow him to put a leash on her? Or was she just going to give him the slip as soon as they pulled into port?

My New Boyfriend Sun?

This Is Sun, He's A Friend Of Mine?

Run off into the Sunset?

Yes?

No?

Blake opened her eyes. She still couldn't decide, so she decided _not_ to decide. She'd keep thinking about it. There _was_ still time. When the ship pulled into the Quay at Menagerie, then she would decide. 

 

Meanwhile, his fingers were slowly moving on her thigh, as if to say that if she wanted another round, he'd be up for it.

Which was nice. 


End file.
